Herobrine Hunters!
by AutumnBrownLily
Summary: Herobrine is a ancient evil sealed in another dimension which became Minecraft and He escapes 5 heroes who are supposed to keep him in the game must seal the evil once more (Completed) (Sequel Out Now)
1. Prologue

Full Summary:5 Heroes tasked with preventing a ancient.evil from escaping it's prison in a dimension we know as Minecraft when it actually escapes it's up to the heroes to defeat the evil while the Noobs notice the dangerous evil

Prologue

Thousands of years ago there was a evil known as Herobrine attacking different worlds in the universe but when Herobrine came to Earth 5 heroes only known as the Ancient Ones Sealed the evil away in a another dimension.

Only a few people know that the Video Game Minecraft is actually that other dimension and 5 heroes known as Herobrine Hunters have been keeping the Evil in it's prison ever since it was sealed in the first place the heroes has switched every 10 years

The Current Herobrine Hunters Are Victoria,Alex,Rose,Parker And Elliot

Together they must fight Herobrine's Minions while living normal lifes at the same time

There are even a few secrets the Herobrine Hunters don't even know yet


	2. The Battle has Begun

A/N Hey it's AutumnBrownLily Bringing you another chapter of Herobrine Hunters! In this chapter The Battle Begins!

Chapter 1

The Battle has Begun

In The Nether

Herobrine was in his Castle until he saw a mysterious shadowy figure come up to him

"Herobrine I will help you escape this cubic prison of yours if you help me out with something" It Said

"I accept but I may have some problems that need to be eliminated" Herobrine Said

Then A Black flash of light engulfed Herobrine and the shadowy figure sending them out of the game

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile

Cornbury Middle School

Lunch

Elliot,Rose,Victoria,Parker And Alex were all sitting at the same table when all of a sudden they noticed a familiar figure outside

"Um...Um. Guys Guess Who escaped" Alex Said

"It's Herobrine!" Rose Said

"That's why my doom-meter has been going off" Said Parker

In Parker's Hands was a black device it was beeping and it's red hands were on the number 150 which is the highest number

"Who let him out anyway?" Elliot asked

"It could be anyone" Victoria Responded

"The Battle has just Begun..." Alex Said


	3. Secrets?

A/N hey it's AutumnBrownLily Bringing you another chapter of Herobrine Hunters! In this chapter The Hunters discover one of the secrets they weren't told

Chapter 2

No POV

Secrets?

Afterschool

Alex,Parker,Victoria,Elliot and Rose were at Elliot's House talking about who they saw and Elliot's Dad walked in

"You guys are talking about Herobrine" He Said

"Someone let Herobrine Out of his prison"Elliot said

"Oh...My...God! Did I forget to tell you that if he escapes it's up to the Hunters to defeat him" Elliot's Dad Said

" _What...The...Heck Why us we don't even know how the ancient ones sealed Herobrine in the first place_!" They all Thought

"Why is it us... anyway" Parker Said

"You will find out later..." Elliot's Dad Said

Alex's POV

Later

Somewhere in Town

 _So I found Herobrine and I was able to tell the others via a walky talky Parker Made for us... that's another story I noticed something odd_

Herobrine shot fire at me and the fire immediately bounced off

"Guys! Herobrine just shot fire at me and it bounced off" I Said

"How is that even possible is there like a forcefield around you that blocks herobrines fire" Parker Said

"That's must of been what Dad meant" Elliot Said

 **CLIFFHANGER Just Kidding**

No POV

Afterwards

Elliot's Living Room

"Why would there be a forcefield around Alex in the first place? and is it on all of us?"Rose Asked

"I don't even know why?" Alex Responded 

"And also he's growing bigger by the minute" Parker Said

"Can he even be defeated?" Victoria Asked


	4. Mystery Signals

A/N Hey Guys it's AutumnBrownLily with another chapter in this chapter The Noobs finally notice Herobrine and The Hunters well this is a shorter chapter than I intended

Chapter Three

Mystery Signals?

Shope's POV

 _So These mysterious radio signals I been picking up lately which are a bunch of people who sound our age talking about Herobrine? I remember that being a creepypasta on the Video Game Minecraft_

 _And They are getting weirder just recently I got this one and this one_

"Herobrine can breathe fire"

"And he's growing bigger by the minute"

 _Wait a minute he's growing bigger by the minute? this is some sort of big prank then I heard this conversation_

"He is now growing tentacles and I'm attempting to slash them"

"Whoever let Herobrine Out is pure evil"

 _Then I heard Herobrine Hunters? in the Background_

"And Herobrine is starting to recognize us"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rose's POV

I decided to join Alex in Fighting Herobrine I brought my bow and arrow and Alex brought his Sword so and we noticed two things First he does breathe fire

Second He is growing tentacles I started to shoot him with arrows and Alex is slashing the tentacles I'm just used to Alex's bragging I heard Herobrine say

"Herobrine Hunters"

He's actually recognizing us I had to tell everyone on the walky talky that


	5. A Epic Battle Together and Annoying

A/N hey it's AutumnBrownLily Bringing you another chapter in this chapter all the Hunters fight herobrine together it's filled with flashbacks and gags not Family Guy Style Gags I'm not adding Such Gags in a K Plus fic

Chapter Four

A epic battle together and annoying

Parker's POV

 _I wield a flail it's not like Alex or Elliot with their swords and Rose and Victoria's Bows_

 _But I'm am the Genius of the Hunters Which I consider my talent I think up everything logically and orderly however I along with the rest of the team decided to do this together like we normally do in Minecraft_

And it actually went well

My Flail actually broke off one tentacle while Elliot and Alex Slashed them off quickly but they just grew back which was annoying and Rose and Victoria shot their arrows pretty quickly but then Rose did a spin and said something you shouldn't say in real life or at all while shooting

"360 No-Scope!" She Said

Turns out we were being watched and they were just as annoyed as me I could just see it in their faces

I facepalmed at Rose

"You don't say terms like 360 No-Scope in real life I remember the last time you said it" I said

(Flashback)

We were all fighting minions of Herobrine

Then all of a sudden Rose did a spin shot a arrow and said "360 No-Scope"

That day someone was recording us and when she said it and it was annoying as It's Raining Tacos

(Flashback End)

"And it was just as annoying as It's Raining Tacos" I Said

A/N have you ever listened to that song it's annoying as heck

"But not as annoying as Tentacles growing back after you slash them" Alex Said

"Or Pen Pineapple Apple Pen that's even more annoying" Elliot Said


	6. The Discovery

A/N I'm finally back!! With another chapter of Herobrine Hunters! In this Chapter the Noobs suddenly find out about the Hunters and how the Ancient Ones sealed Herobrine is revealed

Chapter Five

The Discovery

Elliot's POV

A year and a half ago Dad gave me a family heirloom which is a rock with a bunch of ancient carvings on it and on the back I noticed a inscription

I think it's a incantation or a spell because wind blows everytime I say a single word and it includes "I invoke a ancient power" which means ancient spell duh

"Guys. This rock has a ancient spell on the back" I said

"How do you know?" Parker asked

"Yeah" Rose Said

"Wind blows everytime I say a word and I invoke a ancient power is the first line" I responded

Wind blows

"That makes sense as I invoke a ancient power means ancient spell and wind does blow when you say it" Parker Said

Parker then reads the whole thing and gasps

"Now we know how the Ancient ones sealed Herobrine" Parker said

"With a ancient spell on a rock" I said

I heard a voice say "What!"

No POV

"You were the kids sending those radio signals over the air" Shope said

"Our walky talkys are supposed to send a private signal how did you pick our signals up" Parker Said

There was no answer

"You won't really understand who we are" Said Elliot

"We're Herobrine Hunters and since Herobrine is a ancient evil sealed within a video game since someone let him out it's up to us to stop him and if we don't there's consequences and where's my doom meter" Parker Said

"You mean that black device we found" Tyler said

"You guys found it but those consequences lead to total doom for humanity as Herobrine has the power to destroy the entire planet" Parker Said

A/N This fic will have a sequel which is also a crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians so if you're wondering why it would end after next chapter that's why


	7. The Final Battle Part One

A/N Guys this is the first part of the final chapter the sequel will be coming out the next week after Part 2 Release unless I forgot the fic existed in this part is the beginning of the final stand between The Herobrine Hunters and Herobrine and I'm gonna add a Ancient Ones Flashbacks via either a ancient tablet of the events or a random dream sequence from one of the characters

Chapter 6

The Final Battle Part One

Victoria's POV

Me,Elliot,Parker,Rose and Alex are preparing for this final battle against herobrine We found out how the spell worked it requires 5 people who are in perfect sync with each other the rock which you must hold throughout the entire incantation

That's very hard for us to do

So we must prepare for this battle especially Elliot even though he's the mouse if you don't know Hunter Terminology it means the terrible one among the other Hunters

And there's other terms like The Noob Effect which is the term for New Hunters being terrible the mouse is the slowest hunter to escape the noob effect

But I'm getting off-topic

"Elliot that's too much war paint" Rose said

"I only applied 4" Elliot said

"Girl 4 is enough" Alex said

"I believe War Paint ruins the strategy in war" Parker said

"Parker is such a party-pooper" Elliot said

"I agree" I said

Then the news came on the TV hey we were getting ready in Elliot's Living Room what could you expect It mentioned how they found a ancient city in ruins and they found a tablet in those ruins and they read out loud to everyone this is what they said

(Flashback)

The Ancient City

Herobrine's True Form was shown tentacles and all 5 people in ancient clothes was standing in the middle of the city one of them was holding the rock

"I have the rock of Kandagar" The Man said

"How can a rock defeat me" Herobrine said

"With this" a woman said

"I invoke a ancient power! From each of our hearts we stand united together I banish thee to a realm where you can't destroy no more this is your last stand now and forever more!" the man with the rock pointing it at Herobrine

a flash of light surrounded the city

"AHHHHHHHH!" Herobrine Screamed half in fury half in pain

Herobrine then ground pounded the city destroying more of it and a huge crater stood in the middle (A/N only the ancient city gets destroyed)

He then vanishes like he never existed

(Flashback end)


	8. The Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 7

The Final Battle Part 2

Elliot's POV

So this is it The Final Battle Rose and Victoria are attacking herobrine minions with arrows while I'm slashing and stabbing with my sword Parker is planning battle strategies before attacking which is completely obvious with him And Alex he's doing the same thing as I am

I still don't get why herobrine breathes fire and why we're resistant to it but this time it's more apparent To such a degree

But Hey. this is just me and so

I am now ready for this I hope the others are too

"Let's get this over with now" I Said to the group

We all did the whole circle thing who made this spell thought it was a good idea

" I invoke a ancient power! From Each of our hearts we stand united together I banish thee to a realm where you can't destroy no more! this is your last stand now and forever more!" I Said pointing the rock at herobrine

And he's gone and the city isn't destroyed this time!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Things have look peaceful now herobrine has been defeated and Elliot and the gang don't know about the next adventure coming soon for them and what's this new Students are coming to cornbury and who are they?

"Elliot those students have been held back a few grades haven't they?" Rose Asked

"Looks like it even when we're at peace this still happens" Elliot said

Sequel Summary: When Elliot,Alex,Parker,Rose and Victoria face new monsters they discover something about their heritage they never knew before and those new students that suddenly arrived at their school tell them they have to go to a summer camp?


End file.
